Forever
by slytherin-princess85
Summary: willows past catched up with her and shes its only hope. Will Buffy help her?
1. Default Chapter

_**Forever **_

_**by Stephanie Giffen **_

ENGLAND 1888

William ran from the room in shame, he didn't see the figure that followed him until he reached near the front door.

"William!" the voice yelled out, William turned to face his best friend Willow staring at him from her place near the red velvet seats that lined the entry hall. William sighed and sat in the chair closest to him he looked up at her and laughed pitifully at the situation.

"Did you have any idea that Cecily would say that, Willow?" he asked her and was shocked when she nodded.

"I had no idea that you were going to admit that you loved her to the party in front of twenty of our friends" she said

"If I had any idea then I would have said something to you. William I would never let you get hurt on purpose." she walked over to where he was sitting and dropped down so she was crouched in front of him he looked down at her and she looked more tearful then he did

" I just wanted you to know that, well what she said was wrong." he looked at her confused "I...I mean that she was wrong when she said you were beneath her she was wrong. She's beneath you. I also just wanted you to know that I love you, even though I know you don't feel the same way, but I thought that you should know that" she kissed his cheek and stood in front of him. she paused and bent down and kissed his cheek "I love you forever William" with that said she watched as he stood and walked from the room he looked back briefly at her then fled to think about all that happened and all that could happen in the future.

ENGLAND 1889

Willow walked down the street looking for her cat Miss Kitty, her mind wasn't on actually finding the cat, it had been a year since she last saw William and even though she knew she was naive she still loved him just as much as she did that last day when she confessed her love to him. It was the next day that she went to see him and found that he wasn't home, seems that he wasn't anywhere in London and she had finally given up hope on trying to find him now she was going to find her engagement present, even though she hated her husband to be and knew that the gift was just to win her over. She saw the kitten going into an ally and sped up to catch it.

"Miss Kitty!" she yelled to the kitty "Come here you naughty girl" she stopped walking as she reached down and picked up the cat, she paused when she saw a figure in the shadows of the ally. she dropped the cat when the figure moved out of the shadows.

"Willow" was all he said.

SUNNYDALE 1998

The club known as The Bronze was packed to capacity and Spike looked down from the second level and saw her, The Slayer the girl who had the key to his grandsires heart. The Slayer was all that his kind hated and feared at the same time. Spike knew that to get his Sires help he had to find her; he knew that where she was his Sire would be. He watched the girl dance with a boy that looked like he was having an epileptic fit. He watched her as she moved across the dance floor towards a table that had two girls sittings at it the first girl was tall and a brunette who looked like a real snobby bitch in Spikes opinion the second girl was a small redhead who looked uncomfortable to be sitting in the club at all and who kept her head bent so that it was difficult to see her face. Spike paused and looked at the person beside him

"She's your princess Spike" Drusilla whispered. "Keep her safe, she will help us in our quest. Daddy will come easier if we have her". Spike looked at the shadows where his Sire had stood; confusion marred his face 'What had Dru meant?' It was then he noticed the girls face it was the one that had haunted him for so long it was the face of his one and only childe. 'Willow'.

Willow watched as Buffy and Xander danced, at times she wished she would get the guts to tell her friends to leave her alone but for some reason she knew she had to be here tonight. Looking around the club she noticed a man that looked very out of place. He was blonde and wore a leather coat. 'Strange' she thought 'its summer why would anyone need a coat?' The man was looking directly at her and Willow found herself feeling sick when she realised who it was. 'Sire' her mind whispered in her ear and memories of a past long forgotten flew back at her.

"Guys. I'm going to head off. I have an exam in calculus first thing." The group nodded except Angel who looked suspiciously at the girl. She shrugged of the look he sent her way and stood to leave.

"Angel pop by my house tomorrow night. We need to talk" Confusion ran through Angel until he felt it the bond of his childer. Nodding in understanding he watched as she left the club ignoring Buffy's questions of why he needed to see Willow.


	2. authors note sorry guys this is just a...

Authors note

Hi guys to people who reviewed thanks more will be coming within the next week I have exams at the moment so my creativeness is being pushed aside and replaced with dates and important military figures of the 11 century lol

I also forgot to put a disclaimer so I will do so now – I don't own anything except the plot please don't sue I own nothing except my mp3 player and even that is broken

Thanks

Steph aka slytherinprincess


End file.
